Male orgasm
Male orgasm See also *Ejaculation *Impotence *Masturbation *Nocturnal emission *Premature ejaculation *Sexual intercourse (human) References *Ackerman, A. E., Lange, G. M., & Clemens, L. G. (1997). Effects of paraventricular lesions on sex behavior and seminal emission in male rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 63(1) Dec 1997, 49-53. *Adegoke, A. A. (1993). The experience of spermarche (the age of onset of sperm emission) among selected adolescent boys in Nigeria: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 22(2) Apr 1993, 201-209. *Agmo, A., & Berenfeld, R. (1990). Reinforcing properties of ejaculation in the male rat: Role of opioids and dopamine: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 104(1) Feb 1990, 177-182. *Agmo, A., Soulairac, M.-L., & Soulairac, A. (1977). Preoptic lesions, sexual behavior, and spontaneous ejaculation in the rat: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 18(4) 1977, 345-347. *Ahlenius, S., Heimann, M., & Larsson, K. (1979). Prolongation of the ejaculation latency in the male rat by thioridazine and chlorimipramine: Psychopharmacology Vol 65(2) Oct 1979, 137-140. *Ahlenius, S., & Larsson, K. (1985). Central muscarinic receptors and male rat sexual behavior: Facilitation by oxotremorine but not arecoline or pilocarpine in methscopolamine pretreated animals: Psychopharmacology Vol 87(2) Oct 1985, 127-129. *Ahlenius, S., & Larsson, K. (1995). Effects of the dopamine D-sub-3 receptor ligand 7-OH-DPAT on male rat ejaculatory behavior: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 51(2-3) Jun-Jul 1995, 545-547. *Ahlenius, S., & Larsson, K. (1998). Evidence for an involvement of 5-HT-sub(1B ) receptors in the inhibition of male rat ejaculatory behavior produced by 5-HTP: Psychopharmacology Vol 137(4) Jun 1998, 374-382. *Aizenberg, D., Zemishlany, Z., Hermesh, H., Karp, L., & et al. (1991). Painful ejaculation associated with antidepressants in four patients: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 52(11) Nov 1991, 461-463. *Aizenburg, D., Shiloh, R., Zemishlany, Z., & Weizman, A. (1996). Low-dose imipramine for thioridazine-induced male orgasmic disorder: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 22(3) Fal 1996, 225-229. *Aloni, R., Ring, H., Rozenthul, N., & Schwartz, J. (1993). Sexual function in male patients after stroke: A follow-up study: Sexuality and Disability Vol 11(2) Sum 1993, 121-128. *Andersen, M. L., Antunes, I. B., & Tufik, S. (2007). Cocaine-induced genital reflexes in paradoxical sleep deprived rats: Indications of mediation by serotonin receptors: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(2) Mar 2007, 496-502. *Andersen, M. L., D'Almeida, V., Martins, P. J. F., Antunes, H. K. M., & Tufik, S. (2005). Effects of paradoxical sleep deprivation and cocaine on genital reflexes in hyperlipidic-fed rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 81(4) Aug 2005, 758-763. *Andersen, M. L., Perry, J. C., Antunes, I. B., & Tufik, S. (2007). Involvement of nitric oxide in cocaine-induced erections and ejaculations after paradoxical sleep deprivation: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(3) Apr 2007, 652-657. *Andersen, M. L., & Tufik, S. (2004). Inhibitory effect of GABAergic drugs in cocaine-induced genital reflexes in paradoxical sleep-deprived male rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 78(2) Jun 2004, 301-307. *Andersen, M. L., & Tufik, S. (2005). Effects of progesterone blockade over cocaine-induced genital reflexes of paradoxical sleep-deprived male rats: Hormones and Behavior Vol 47(4) Apr 2005, 477-484. *Anderson, M. L., Bignotto, M., & Tufik, S. (2003). Cocaine-induced genital reflexes during paradoxical sleep deprivation and recovery: Physiology & Behavior Vol 78(2) Feb 2003, 255-259. *Anisko, J. J., Adler, N. T., & Suer, S. F. (1979). Pattern of postejaculatory urination and sociosexual behavior in the rat: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 26(2) Jun 1979, 169-176. *Apfelbaum, B. (1989). Retarded ejaculation: A much-misunderstood syndrome. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Apfelbaum, B. (2000). Retarded ejaculation: A much misunderstood syndrome. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Arafa, M., & Shamloul, R. (2007). Development and Evaluation of the Arabic Index of Premature Ejaculation (AIPE): Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(6) Nov 2007, 1750-1756. *Arnott, S., & Nutt, D. (1994). Successful treatment of fluvoxamine-induced anorgasmia by cyproheptadine: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 164(6) Jun 1994, 838-839. *Aronson, L. R. (1949). Behavior resembling spontaneous emissions in the domestic cat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 42(3) Jun 1949, 226-227. *Arteaga, M., Motte-Lara, J., & Velazquez-Moctezuma, J. (2002). Effects of yohimbine and apomorphine on the male sexual behaviour pattern of the golden hamster (Mesocricetus auratus): European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 12(1) Feb 2002, 39-45. *Baker, R. R., & Bellis, M. A. (1993). Human sperm competition: Ejaculate adjustment by males and the function of masturbation: Animal Behaviour Vol 46(5) Nov 1993, 861-885. *Baker, R. R., & Bellis, M. A. (1993). Human sperm competition: Ejaculate manipulation by females and a function for the female orgasm: Animal Behaviour Vol 46(5) Nov 1993, 887-909. *Barfield, R. J., & Geyer, L. A. (1975). The ultrasonic postejaculatory vocalization and postejaculatory refractory period of the male rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 88(2) Feb 1975, 723-734. *Barfield, R. J., & Krieger, M. S. (1977). Ejaculatory and postejaculatory behavior of male and female rats: Effects of sex hormones and electric shock: Physiology & Behavior Vol 19(2) Aug 1977, 203-208. *Barfield, R. J., Wilson, C., & McDonald, P. G. (1975). Sexual behavior: Extreme reduction of postejaculatory refractory period by midbrain lesions in male rats: Science Vol 189(4197) Jul 1975, 147-149. *Baumgardner, D. J., & Dewsbury, D. A. (1979). Copulatory behavior of Calomys callosus: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 14(2) Aug 1979, 127-128. *Beach, F. A. (1975). Variables affecting spontaneous seminal emission in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 15(1) Jul 1975, 91-95. *Beach, F. A. (1984). Hormonal modulation of genital reflexes in male and masculinized female dogs: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 98(2) Apr 1984, 325-332. *Beach, F. A., & Whalen, R. E. (1959). Effects of ejaculation on sexual behavior in the male rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 52(2) Apr 1959, 249-254. *Beach, F. A., & Whalen, R. E. (1959). Effects of intromission without ejaculation upon sexual behavior in male rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 52(4) Aug 1959, 476-481. *Beck, J., & Bialy, M. (2000). The role of mounts and intromissions in triggering ejaculation in rats: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 60(1) 2000, 29-33. *Benazzi, F. (1995). Involuntary sperm emission wih fluvoxetine: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 40(7) Sep 1995, 431. *Beyer, C., & et al. (1982). Patterns of motor and seminal vesicle activities during copulation in the male rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 29(3) Sep 1982, 495-500. *Bielert, C. (1985). Sexual behavior patterns of male chacma baboons (Papio ursinus) under laboratory conditions with opportunity for repeated ejaculation: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 99(4) Dec 1985, 437-446. *Bilsky, E. J., Hubbell, C. L., Delconte, J. D., & Reid, L. D. (1991). MDMA produces a conditioned place preference and elicits ejaculation in male rats: A modulatory role for the endogenous opioids: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 40(2) Oct 1991, 443-447. *Bissoondath, C. J., & Wiklund, C. (1996). Male butterfly investment in successive ejaculates in relation to mating system: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 39(5) Nov 1996, 285-292. *Bitran, D., Thompson, J. T., Hull, E. M., & Sachs, B. D. (1989). Quinelorane (LY163502), a D2 dopamine receptor agonist, facilitates seminal emission, but inhibits penile erection in the rat: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 34(3) Nov 1989, 453-458. *Bohlen, J. G., Held, J. P., & Sanderson, M. O. (1980). The male orgasm: Pelvic contractions measured by anal probe: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 9(6) Dec 1980, 503-521. *Bottero, A. (1991). Consumption by semen loss in India and elsewhere: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 15(3) Sep 1991, 303-320. *Brindley, G. S., & Gillian, P. (1982). Men and women who do not have orgasms: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140 Apr 1982, 351-356. *Brinkley-Birk, A., & Birk, L. (1975). Sex therapy for vaginismus, primary impotence, and ejaculatory incompetence in an unconsummated marriage: Psychiatric Opinion Vol 12(5) May 1975, 38-42. *Brown, R. E. (1979). The 22-kHz pre-ejaculatory vocalizations of the male rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 22(3) Mar 1979, 483-489. *Byers, E. S., & Grenier, G. (2003). Premature or Rapid Ejaculation: Heterosexual Couples' Perceptions of Men's Ejaculatory Behavior: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 32(3) Jun 2003, 261-270. *Byrne, P. G. (2004). Male sperm expenditure under sperm competition risk and intensity in quacking frogs: Behavioral Ecology Vol 15(5) Sep 2004, 857-863. *Camacho, F. J., Castro, M., Hernandez, V., & Paredes, R. G. (2007). Facilitation of ejaculation induced by 8-OH-DPAT does not produce conditioned place preference in male rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 121(3) Jun 2007, 579-585. *Campden-Main, B. C., & Sara, M. L. (1985). Retarded ejaculation: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(8) Aug 1985, 21-29. *Carro-Juarez, M., & Rodriguez-Manzo, G. (2001). Exhaustion of the coital reflex in spinal male rats is reversed by the serotonergic agonist 8-OH-DPAT: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 118(2) Jan 2001, 161-168. *Carro-Juareza, M., & Rodriguez-Manzo, G. (2003). Yohimbine reverses the exhaustion of the coital reflex in spinal male rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 141(1) Apr 2003, 43-50. *Catalan, J. (1993). Primary male anorgasmia and its treatment: Three case reports: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 8(3) 1993, 275-282. *Chambers, K. C., & Phoenix, C. H. (1984). Restoration of sexual performance in old rhesus macaques paired with a preferred female partner: International Journal of Primatology Vol 5(3) Jun 1984, 287-298. *Chambers, K. C., Sengstake, C. B., Walther, A. M., & Bullis, J. E. (1982). Disruption of sexual behavior in socially isolated adult male rats: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 34(2) Feb 1982, 215-220. *Chiu, H. F., Siu, W. L., & Sing, L. (1989). Kleine-Levin syndrome 15 years later: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 23(3) Sep 1989, 425-427. *Clark, J. T. (1994). Aging-induced decrements in neuropeptide Y: The retention of ejaculatory behavior is associated with site-selective differences: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 15(2) Mar-Apr 1994, 191-196. *Clark, J. T., Micevych, P. E., Panossian, V., & Keaton, A. K. (1995). Testosterone-induced copulatory behavior is affected by the postcastration interval: Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews Vol 19(3) Fal 1995, 369-376. *Clark, T. K., Caggiula, A. R., McConnell, R. A., & Antelman, S. M. (1975). Sexual inhibition is reduced by rostral midbrain lesions in male rat: Science Vol 190(4210) Oct 1975, 169-171. *Clendenon, A. L., & Rissman, E. F. (1990). Prolonged copulatory behavior facilitates pregnancy success in the musk shrew: Physiology & Behavior Vol 47(5) May 1990, 831-835. *Coleman, E., Listiak, A., Braatz, G., & Lange, P. (1985). Effects of penile implant surgery on ejaculation and orgasm: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 11(3) Fal 1985, 199-205. *Conrad, S. R., & Wincze, J. P. (1976). Orgasmic reconditioning: A controlled study of its effects upon the sexual arousal and behavior of adult male homosexuals: Behavior Therapy Vol 7(2) Mar 1976, 155-166. *Contreras, J. L., & Beyer, C. (1979). A polygraphic analysis of mounting and ejaculation in the New Zealand white rabbit: Physiology & Behavior Vol 23(5) Nov 1979, 939-943. *Coolen, L. M., Allard, J., Truitt, W. A., & McKenna, K. E. (2004). Central regulation of ejaculation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 83(2) Nov 2004, 203-215. *Coolen, L. M., & Hull, E. M. (2004). Male sexual function: Physiology & Behavior Vol 83(2) Nov 2004, 175-176. *Coquelin, A. W. (1981). Secretion of luteinizing hormone in male house mice during sexual encounters: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Coria-Avila, G. A., Pfaus, J. G., Hernandez, M. E., Manzo, J., & Pacheco, P. (2004). Timing between ejaculations changes paternity success: Physiology & Behavior Vol 80(5) Feb 2004, 733-737. *Crenshaw, T. L. (1985). Resolution of ejaculatory incompetence through telephone therapy: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(10) Oct 1985, 113-117. *Crenshaw, T. L., & Hildebrandt, S. E. (1985). Impotence due to spinal myelitis, complicated by preexisting psychological ejaculatory incompetence: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(7) Jul 1985, 89-97. *Darling, C. A., Davidson, J. K., & Cox, R. P. (1991). Female sexual response and the timing of partner orgasm: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 17(1) Spr 1991, 3-21. *Davis, H. N. (1975). Maternal age and male behavior in relation to successful reproduction by female rats ( Rattus norvegicus ): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Davis, H. N., Gray, G. D., & Dewsbury, D. A. (1977). Maternal age and male behavior in relation to successful reproduction by female rats ( Rattus norvegicus ): Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 91(2) Apr 1977, 281-289. *Davis, H. N., Gray, G. D., Zerylnick, M., & Dewsbury, D. A. (1974). Ovulation and implantation in montane voles (Microtus montanus) as a function of varying amounts of copulatory stimulation: Hormones and Behavior Vol 5(4) Dec 1974, 383-388. *de Jong, T. R., Pattij, T., Veening, J. G., Waldinger, M. D., Cools, A. R., & Olivier, B. (2005). Effects of chronic selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors on 8-OH-DPAT-induced facilitation of ejaculation in rats: comparison of fluvoxamine and paroxetine: Psychopharmacology Vol 179(2) May 2005, 509-515. *de Jong, T. R., Veening, J. G., Olivier, B., & Waldinger, M. D. (2007). Oxytocin Involvement in SSRI-Induced Delayed Ejaculation: A Review of Animal Studies: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(1) Jan 2007, 14-28. *de Jong, T. R., Veening, J. G., Waldinger, M. D., Cools, A. R., & Olivier, B. (2006). Serotonin and the neurobiology of the ejaculatory threshold: Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews Vol 30(7) 2006, 893-907. *Dekker, J. (1993). Inhibited male orgasm. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *del Barco-Trillo, J., & Ferkin, M. H. (2006). Female meadow voles, Microtus pennsylvanicus, cause their mates to ejaculate outside their reproductive tract: Behaviour Vol 143(12) Dec 2006, 1425-1437. *Delmonte, M. M. (1984). Case reports on the use of meditative relaxation as an intervention strategy with retarded ejaculation: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 9(2) Jun 1984, 209-214. *Demyttenaere, K., & Huygens, R. (2002). Painful ejaculation and urinary hesitancy in association with antidepressant therapy: Relief with tamsulosin: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 12(4) Aug 2002, 337-341. *Dewsbury, D. A. (1976). Determinants of ejaculatory failure in the copulatory behavior of cactus mice ( Peromyscus eremicus ): Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 4(2) May 1976, 177-180. *Dewsbury, D. A. (1979). Copulatory behavior of deer mice (Peromyscus maniculatus): I. Normative data, subspecific differences, and effects of cross-fostering: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 93(1) Feb 1979, 151-160. *Dewsbury, D. A. (1981). On the function of the multiple-intromission, multiple-ejaculation copulatory patterns of rodents: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 18(4) Oct 1981, 221-223. *Dewsbury, D. A. (1983). Recovery from sexual satiety in deer mice (Peromyscus maniculatus bairdi): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 97(1) Mar 1983, 34-42. *Dewsbury, D. A. (1988). Mating capacity of male deer mice (Peromyscus maniculatus bairdi) copulating with successive females: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 26(3) May 1988, 265-268. *Dewsbury, D. A., Bauer, S. M., Pierce, J. D., Shapiro, L. E., & Taylor, S. A. (1992). Ejaculate disruption in two species of voles (Microtus): On the PEI matching law: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 106(4) Dec 1992, 383-387. *Dewsbury, D. A., & Lanier, D. L. (1976). Effects of variations in copulatory behavior on pregnancy in two species of Peromyscus: Physiology & Behavior Vol 17(6) Dec 1976, 921-924. *Dewsbury, D. A., & Sawrey, D. K. (1984). Male capacity as related to sperm production, pregnancy initiation, and sperm competition in deer mice (Peromyscus maniculatus): Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 16(1) Nov 1984, 37-47. *Diakow, C. (1975). Motion picture analysis of rat mating behavior: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 88(2) Feb 1975, 704-712. *Dixson, A. F. (1995). Sexual selection and ejaculatory frequencies in primates: Folia Primatologica Vol 64(3) 1995, 146-152. *Downey, L. (1980). Intergenerational change in sex behavior: A belated look at Kinsey's males: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 9(4) Aug 1980, 267-317. *Downs, A. C., & Fuller, M. J. (1991). Recollections of spermarche: An exploratory investigation: Current Psychology: Research & Reviews Vol 10(1-2) Spr-Sum 1991, 93-102. *Dunn, M. E., & Trost, J. E. (1989). Male multiple orgasms: A descriptive study: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 18(5) Oct 1989, 377-387. *Dziegielewski, M., & Tyler, J. P. (1989). The influence of attitude and psychogenic factors on the quality of semen collected by masturbation: Journal of Reproductive and Infant Psychology Vol 7(3) Jul-Sep 1989, 161-169. *Edvardsson, M. (2007). Female Callosobruchus maculatus mate when they are thirsty: Resource-rich ejaculates as mating effort in a beetle: Animal Behaviour Vol 74(2) Aug 2007, 183-188. *Edvardsson, M., & Canal, D. (2006). The effects of copulation duration in the bruchid beetle Callosobruchus maculatus: Behavioral Ecology Vol 17(3) May-Jun 2006, 430-434. *Eichel, E. W., de Simone, J., & Kule, S. (1988). The technique of coital alignment and its relation to female orgasmic response and simultaneous orgasm: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 14(2) Sum 1988, 129-141. *Ellis, R. G. (1980). The corona-frenulum trigger: Sexuality and Disability Vol 3(1) Spr 1980, 50-56. *Evans, J. P., Pierotti, M., & Pilastro, A. (2003). Male mating behavior and ejaculate expenditure under sperm competition risk in the eastern mosquitofish: Behavioral Ecology Vol 14(2) Mar 2003, 268-273. *Fernandez-Guasti, A., Larsson, K., & Vega-Sanabria, J. (1986). Depression of postejaculatory ultrasonic vocalization by (+)-bicuculline: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 19(1) Jan 1986, 35-39. *Fernandez-Guasti, A., Roldan-Roldan, G., & Larsson, K. (1991). Anxiolytics reverse the acceleration of ejaculation resulting from enforced intercopulatory intervals in rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 105(2) Apr 1991, 230-240. *Fernandez-Guasti, A., Roldan-Roldan, G., & Saldivar, A. (1989). Reduction in anxiety after ejaculation in the rat: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 32(1) Feb 1989, 23-29. *Fernandez-Guasti, A., & Saldivar, A. (1990). Participation of the GABA-benzodiazepine system in the inhibition of defensive burying produced by ejaculation: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 1(5) Fal 1990, 429-436. *Fernandez-Guasti, A., & Saldivar, A. (1991). Failure of naloxone to block the reduction in burying behaviour after ejaculation in male rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 38(2) Feb 1991, 371-373. *Ferraz, M. R., & Santos, R. (1995). Amantadine stimulates sexual behavior in male rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 51(4) Aug 1995, 709-714. *Fillion, T. J., & Blass, E. M. (1986). Infantile experience with suckling odors determines adult sexual behavior in male rats: Science Vol 231(4739) Feb 1986, 729-731. *Filsinger, E. E., & Monte, W. C. (1986). Sex history, menstrual cycle, and psychophysical ratings of alpha androstenone, a possible human sex pheromone: Journal of Sex Research Vol 22(2) May 1986, 243-248. *Fisher, N. W. (1985). Multimodal sex therapy with a blind man suffering from retarded ejaculation: Journal of Social Work & Human Sexuality Vol 4(1-2) Fal-Win 1985-1986, 95-107. *Fleischman, R. R., & Sakaluk, S. K. (2004). Sexual conflict over remating in house crickets: no evidence of an anti-aphrodisiac in males' ejaculates: Behaviour Vol 141(6) Jun 2004, 633-646. *Frank, J. L. W., Hendricks, S. E., & Olson, C. H. (2000). Multiple ejaculations and chronic fluoxetine: Effects on male rat copulatory behavior: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 66(2) Jun 2000, 337-342. *Frankel, L. (2002). "I've never thought about it": Contradictions and taboos surrounding American males' experiences of first ejaculation (semenarche): The Journal of Men's Studies Vol 11(1) Fal 2002, 37-54. *Freeman, S. A. (2004). Panic Attacks With Spontaneous Ejaculation Successfully Treated With Citalopram and Clonazepam: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 24(4) Aug 2004, 463-464. *Freidin, E., Kamenetzky, G., & Mustaca, A. E. (2005). Anxiolytic-like effect of ejaculation upon frustration: Learning & Behavior Vol 33(3) Aug 2005, 277-286. *Friedman, E., & Gershon, S. (1972). L-dopa: Centrally mediated emission of seminal fluid in male rats: Life Sciences Vol 11(9, Pt 1) May 1972, 435-440. *Gaddis, A., & Brooks-Gunn, J. (1985). The male experience of pubertal change: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 14(1) Feb 1985, 61-69. *Gage, M. J. (1991). Risk of sperm competition directly affects ejaculate size in the Mediterranean fruit fly: Animal Behaviour Vol 42(6) Dec 1991, 1036-1037. *Gallup, G. G., Jr., & Burch, R. L. (2004). Semen Displacement as a Sperm Competition Strategy in Humans: Evolutionary Psychology Vol 2 2004, 12-23. *Garcia, L. I., Soto-Cid, A., Carrillo, P., Toledo, R., Hernandez, M. E., & Manzo, J. (2007). Characteristics of ejaculated rat semen after lesion of scrotal nerves: Physiology & Behavior Vol 91(1) May 2007, 120-125. *Garcia-Campayo, J., Sanz-Carrillo, C., & Lobo, A. (1995). Orgasmic sexual experiences as a side effect of fluoxetine: A case report: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 91(1) Jan 1995, 69-70. *Garippa, P. A. (1994). Case report: Anaesthetic ejaculation resolved in integrative sex therapy: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 20(1) Spr 1994, 56-60. *Georgiadis, J. R., Reinders, A. A. T. S., Van der Graaf, F. H. C. E., Paans, A. M. J., & Kortekaas, R. (2007). Brain activation during human male ejaculation revisited: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 18(6) Apr 2007, 553-557. *Gibson, R. M., & Jewell, P. A. (1982). Semen quality, female choice and multiple mating in domestic sheep: A test of Trivers' sexual competence hypothesis: Behaviour Vol 80(1-2) 1982, 9-31. *Giuliano, F., & Clement, P. (2005). Neuroanatomy and Physiology of Ejaculation: Annual Review of Sex Research Vol 16 2005, 190-216. *Godpodinoff, M. L. (1989). Premature ejaculation: Clinical subgroups and etiology: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 15(2) Sum 1989, 130-134. *Goldfoot, D. A., Kravetz, M. A., Goy, R. W., & Freeman, S. K. (1976). Lack of effect of vaginal lavages and aliphatic acids on ejaculatory responses in rhesus monkeys: Behavioral and chemical analyses: Hormones and Behavior Vol 7(1) Mar 1976, 1-27. *Goldmeier, D. (2007). 5-HT1A receptors on oxytonin neurons and premature ejaculation--A comment: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(5) Sep 2007, 1518. *Goldstein, A., & Hansteen, R. W. (1977). Evidence against involvement of endorphins in sexual arousal and orgasm in man: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 34(10) Oct 1977, 1179-1180. *Gomora, P., Beyer, C., Gonzalez-Mariscal, G., & Komisaruk, B. R. (1994). Momentary analgesia produced by copulation in female rats: Brain Research Vol 656(1) Sep 1994, 52-58. *Graber, B., & et al. (1985). EEG during masturbation and ejaculation: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 14(6) Dec 1985, 491-503. *Gray, G. D., Zerylnick, M., Davis, H. N., & Dewsbury, D. A. (1974). Effects of variations in male copulatory behavior on ovulation and implantation in prairie voles, Microtus ochrogaster: Hormones and Behavior Vol 5(4) Dec 1974, 389-396. *Grenier, G., & Byers, E. S. (1997). The relationships among ejaculatory control, ejaculatory latency, and attempts to prolong heterosexual intercourse: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 26(1) Feb 1997, 27-47. *Grunt, J. A., & Young, W. C. (1952). Psychological modification of fatigue following orgasm (ejaculation) in the male guinea pig: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 45(5) Oct 1952, 508-510. *Haefliger, T., & Bonsack, C. (2006). Atypical antipsychotics and sexual dysfunction: Five case-reports associated with risperidone: L'Encephale Vol 32(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 97-105. *Halstead, L. S., & Seager, S. W. J. (1993). Electroejaculation and its techniques in males with neurologic impairments. Baltimore, MD, England: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Hart, B. L. (1972). Sexual reflexes in the male rat after anesthetization of the glans penis: Behavioral Biology Vol 7(1) Feb 1972, 127-130. *Hart, B. L. (1983). Role of testosterone secretion and penile reflexes in sexual behavior and sperm competition in male rats: A theoretical contribution: Physiology & Behavior Vol 31(6) Dec 1983, 823-827. *Hartmann, U., & Waldinger, M. D. (2007). Treatment of delayed ejaculation. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Herberg, L. J. (1963). Seminal ejaculation following positively reinforcing electrical stimulation of the rat hypothalamus: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 56(4) Aug 1963, 679-685. *Herndon, J. G., Turner, J. J., & Collins, D. C. (1981). Ejaculation is important for mating-induced testosterone increases in male rhesus monkeys: Physiology & Behavior Vol 27(5) Nov 1981, 873-877. *Holstege, G., Georgiadis, J. R., Paans, A. M. J., Meiners, L. C., van der Graaf, F. H. C. E., & Reinders, A. A. T. S. (2003). Brain Activation during Human Male Ejaculation: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(27) Oct 2003, 9185-9193. *Holtmann, M., Gerstner, S., & Schmidt, M. H. (2003). Risperidone-associated ejaculatory and urinary dysfunction in male adolescents: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 13(1) Spr 2003, 107-109. *Hsu, M. J., Lin, J.-F., Chen, L.-M., & Agoramoorthy, G. (2002). Copulation Calls in Male Formosan Macaques: Honest Signals of Male Quality? : Folia Primatologica Vol 73(4) Dec 2002, 220-223. *Huber, M. H., & Bronson, F. H. (1980). Social modulation of spontaneous ejaculation in the mouse: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 29(3) Jul 1980, 390-393. *Huck, U. W., & Lisk, R. D. (1985). Determinants of mating success in the golden hamster (Mesocricetus auratus): I. Male capacity: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 99(1) Mar 1985, 98-107. *Huddleston, G. G., Michael, R. P., Zumpe, D., & Clancy, A. N. (2003). Estradiol in the male rat amygdala facilitates mounting but not ejaculation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 79(2) Jul 2003, 239-246. *Hull, E. M., Eaton, R. C., Markowski, V. P., Moses, J., & et al. (1992). Opposite influence of medial preoptic D1 and D2 receptors on genital reflexes: Implications for copulation: Life Sciences Vol 51(22) 1992, 1705-1713. *Hull, E. M., Lorrain, D. S., Du, J., Matuszewich, L., Lumley, L., Putnam, S. K., et al. (1999). Hormone-neurotransmitter interactions in the control of sexual behavior: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 105(1) Nov 1999, 105-116. *Husted, J. R., & Edwards, A. E. (1976). Personality correlates of male sexual arousal and behavior: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 5(2) Mar 1976, 149-156. *Impallari, J., & de Impallari, M. G. (1988). Antecedents of, and correlates between, masturbation techniques and types of associated erotic fantasies in premature and controlled ejaculators: Revista Latinoamericana de Sexologia Vol 3(1) 1988, 13-24. *Jackson, S. B. (1977). Recovery from sexual satiety in male rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Janssen, D. F. (2007). First stirrings: Cultural notes on orgasm, ejaculation, and wet dreams: Journal of Sex Research Vol 44(2) May 2007, 122-134. *Jeffries, J. J., Vanderhaeghe, L., Remington, G. J., & Al-Jeshi, A. (1996). Clozapine-associated retrograde ejaculation: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 41(1) Feb 1996, 62-63. *Jordi, P., Maria-Jose, A., Luis-Alfonso, M., & Mauro, S. (2004). Management of ejaculation pain with Topiramate: A case report: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 20(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 368-369. *Kagan, J. (1955). Differential reward value of incomplete and complete sexual behavior: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 48(1) Feb 1955, 59-64. *Kameya, Y., Deguchi, A., & Yokota, Y. (1997). Analysis of measured values of ejaculation time in healthy males: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 23(1) Spr 1997, 25-28. *Kaneda, Y. (2001). Risperidone-induced ejaculatory dysfunction: A case report: European Psychiatry Vol 16(2) Mar 2001, 134-135. *Kanoh, Y. (1996). Pre-oviposition ejaculation in externally fertilizing fish: How sneaker male rose bitterlings contrive to mate: Ethology formerly Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 102(11) Nov 1996, 883-899. *Kantorowitz, D. A. (1977). Orgasmic conditioning: Pre-orgasmic reconditioning and post-orgasmic deconditioning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kantorwitz, D. A. (1978). An experimental investigation of preorgasmic reconditioning and postorgasmic deconditioning: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 11(1) Spr 1978, 23-34. *Kaplan, H. S. (1992). Does the CAT technique enhance female orgasm? : Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 18(4) Win 1992, 285-291. *Kaplan, H. S. (1993). Post-ejaculatory pain syndrome: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 19(2) Sum 1993, 91-103. *Karen, L. M., & Barfield, R. J. (1975). Differential rates of exhaustion and recovery of several parameters of male rat sexual behavior: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 88(2) Feb 1975, 693-703. *Kippin, T. E., & Pfaus, J. G. (2001). The development of olfactory conditioned ejaculatory preferences in the male rat: I. Nature of the unconditioned stimulus: Physiology & Behavior Vol 73(4) Jul 2001, 457-469. *Kippin, T. E., & Pfaus, J. G. (2001). The nature of the conditioned response mediating olfactory conditioned ejaculatory preference in the male rat: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 122(1) 2001, 11-24. *Kippin, T. E., Samaha, A.-N., Sotiropoulos, V., & Pfaus, J. G. (2001). The development of olfactory conditioned ejaculatory preferences in the male rat: II. Parametric manipulation of conditioning session number and duration: Physiology & Behavior Vol 73(4) Jul 2001, 471-485. *Knussman, R., Christiansen, K., & Couwenbergs, C. (1986). Relations between sex hormone levels and sexual behavior in men: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 15(5) Oct 1986, 429-445. *Kollack-Walker, S. (1995). Neuroanatomical distribution of mating-induced c-fos expression in the male Syrian hamster brain: Role of pheromones, experience and ejaculations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Krieger, M. S., Orr, D., & Perper, T. (1976). Temporal patterning of sexual behavior in the female rat: Behavioral Biology Vol 18(3) Nov 1976, 379-386. *Kulik, F. A., & Wilbur, R. (1982). Case report of painful ejaculation as a side effect of amoxapine: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 139(2) Feb 1982, 234-235. *Labbate, L. A., & Rubey, R. N. (1999). Gabapentin-induced ejaculatory failure and anorgasmia: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156(6) Jun 1999, 972. *Lande, S. D. (1980). A combination of orgasmic reconditioning and covert sensitization in the treatment of a fire fetish: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 11(4) Dec 1980, 291-296. *Larsson, K. (1961). Duration of facilitatory effects of ejaculation on sexual behavior in the male rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 54(1) Feb 1961, 63-67. *Leduc, B. E., Roy, D., & Poulin, O. (1992). The use of physostigmine in men with spinal cord injury with ejaculatory dysfunction: Canadian Journal of Rehabilitation Vol 5(4) Sum 1992, 231-235. *Lee, R. L., Smith, E. R., Mas, M., & Davidson, J. M. (1990). Effects of intrathecal administration of 8-OH-DPAT on genital reflexes and mating behavior in male rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 47(4) Apr 1990, 665-669. *Levin, R. J. (2004). An orgasm is...who defines what an orgasm is? : Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 19(1) Feb 2004, 101-107. *Levin, R. J. (2005). The mechanisms of human ejaculation -- A critical analysis: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 20(1) Feb 2005, 123-131. *Levine, S. B. (2004). Commentary on Ribner's (2004) "Ejaculatory restrictions as a factor in the treatment of Haredi (Ultra-Orthodox) Jewish couples": How does therapy work? : Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 33(3) Jun 2004, 309-310. *Levitt, E. E. (1983). Estimating the duration of sexual behavior: A laboratory analog study: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 12(4) Aug 1983, 329-335. *Levitt, E. E., & Mulcahy, J. J. (1995). The effect of intracavernosal injection of papaverine hydrochloride on orgasm latency: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 21(1) Spr 1995, 39-41. *Libman, E., Brender, W., Burstein, R., & Hodgins, S. (1984). Ejaculatory incompetence: A theoretical formulation and case illustration: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 15(2) Jun 1984, 127-131. *Linnankoski, I., Gronroos, M., Carlson, S., & Pertovaara, A. (1995). Effect of cocaine on sexual behaviour in male stumptail macaques (Macaca arctoides): Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 52(1) Sep 1995, 211-216. *Linsenmeyer, T. A. (1997). Management of male infertility. Gaithersburg, MD: Aspen Publishers. *Looney, C., Thor, K. B., Ricca, D., & Marson, L. (2005). Differential effects of simultaneous or sequential administration of paroxetine and WAY-100,635 on ejaculatory behavior: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 82(3) Nov 2005, 427-433. *Lorentzen, J. (2007). Masculinities and the phenomenology of men's orgasms: Men and Masculinities Vol 10(1) Jul 2007, 71-84. *Lumia, A. R., Sachs, B. D., & Meisel, R. L. (1979). Sexual reflexes in male rats: Restoration by ejaculation following suppression by penile sheath removal: Physiology & Behavior Vol 23(2) Aug 1979, 273-277. *Mah, K. (2002). Development of a multidimensional model of the psychological experience of male and female orgasm. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Malatesta, V. J. (1979). The effects of alcohol on ejaculation latency in human males: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Malatesta, V. J., Pollack, R. H., Wilbanks, W. A., & Adams, H. E. (1979). Alcohol effects on the orgasmic-ejaculatory response in human males: Journal of Sex Research Vol 15(2) May 1979, 101-107. *Marcolin, G., & Buvat, J. (1987). Retarded ejaculation and anejaculation without orgasm: Psychologie Medicale Vol 19(6) Apr 1987, 815-818. *Martinez-Mota, L., Lopez-Rubalcava, C., & Rodriguez-Manzo, G. (2005). Ejaculation induces long-lasting behavioural changes in male rats in the forced swimming test: Evidence for an increased sensitivity to the antidepressant desipramine: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 65(4) Apr 2005, 323-329. *Mas, M., Zahradnik, M. A., Martino, V., & Davidson, J. M. (1985). Stimulation of spinal serotonergic receptors facilitates seminal emission and suppresses penile erectile reflexes: Brain Research Vol 342(1) Sep 1985, 128-134. *Matthews, M. (1977). Facilitatory and inhibitory influences of reproductive behavior on sperm transport in rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McClintock, M. K., Anisko, J. J., & Adler, N. T. (1982). Group mating among Norway rats: II. The social dynamics of copulation: Competition, cooperation, and mate choice: Animal Behaviour Vol 30(2) May 1982, 410-425. *McClintock, M. K., Toner, J. P., Adler, N. T., & Anisko, J. J. (1982). Postejaculatory quiescence in female and male rats: Consequences for sperm transport during group mating: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 96(2) Apr 1982, 268-277. *McCormick, S., Olin, J., & Brotman, A. W. (1990). Reversal of fluoxetine-induced anorgasmia by cyproheptadine in two patients: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 51(9) Sep 1990, 383-384. *McDonnell, S. M., Garcia, M. C., & Kenney, R. M. (1987). Imipramine-induced erection, masturbation, and ejaculation in male horses: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 27(1) May 1987, 187-191. *McGill, T. E., Albelda, S. M., Bible, H. H., & Williams, C. L. (1976). Inhibition of the ejaculatory reflex in B6D2F-sub-1 mice by testosterone propionate: Behavioral Biology Vol 16(3) Mar 1976, 373-378. *McGill, T. E., & Haynes, C. M. (1973). Heterozygosity and retention of ejaculatory reflex after castration in male mice: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 84(2) Aug 1973, 423-429. *McIntosh, T. K., Davis, P. G., & Barfield, R. J. (1979). Urine marking and sexual behavior in the rat (Rattus norvegicus): Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 26(2) Jun 1979, 161-168. *McMahon, C. G., Abdo, C., Incrocci, L., Perelman, M., Rowland, D., Waldinger, M., et al. (2004). Disorders of Orgasm and Ejaculation in Men: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 1(1) Jul 2004, 58-65. *Metz, M. E., & McCarthy, B. W. (2007). Ejaculatory Problems. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Michael, A. (2000). Venlafaxine-induced painful ejaculation: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 177 Sep 2000, 282-283. *Michael, A., Tubbe, P. A., & Praseedom, A. (1999). Sertraline-induced anorgasmia reversed by nefazodone: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 175 Nov 1999, 491. *Michael, R. P., Bonsall, R. W., & Zumpe, D. (1984). The behavioral thresholds of testosterone in castrated male rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta): Hormones and Behavior Vol 18(2) Jun 1984, 161-176. *Michael, R. P., Holbrooke, S. E., & Weller, C. (1977). Telemetry and continuous energy analysis of hypothalamic EEG changes in female cats during intromission by the male: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 2(3) Jul 1977, 287-301. *Michael, R. P., & Zumpe, D. (1978). Potency in male rhesus monkeys: Effects of continuously receptive females: Science Vol 200(4340) Apr 1978, 451-453. *Michael, R. P., Zumpe, D., & Bonsall, R. W. (1986). Comparison of the effects of testosterone and dihydrotestosterone on the behavior of male cynomolgus monkeys (Macaca fascicularis): Physiology & Behavior Vol 36(2) 1986, 349-355. *Miller, C. R., & Sessions, G. R. (1972). Effects of prolonged interintromission delays on the copulatory behavior of the male golden hamster: Psychonomic Science Vol 29(5) Dec 1972, 288-290. *Millner, V. S. (2006). Orgasmic Problems and Disorders. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Mondaini, N., Gontero, P., Giubilei, G., Lombardi, G., Cai, T., Gavazzi, A., et al. (2007). Finasteride 5 mg and sexual side effects: How many of these are related to a nocebo phenomenon? : Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(6) Nov 2007, 1708-1712. *Money, J. (1988). The Skoptic syndrome: Castration and genital self-mutilation as an example of sexual body-image pathology: Journal of Psychology & Human Sexuality Vol 1(1) 1988, 113-128. *Money, J., & Davison, J. (1983). Adult penile circumcision: Erotosexual and cosmetic sequelae: Journal of Sex Research Vol 19(3) Aug 1983, 289-292. *Morali, G., Pia Soto, M. A., Contreras, J. L., Arteaga, M., Gonzalez-Vidal, M. D., & Beyer, C. (2003). Detailed analysis of the male copulatory motor pattern in mammals: Hormonal bases: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 44(3) Jul 2003, 279-288. *Moses, J., & Hull, E. M. (1999). A nitric oxide synthesis inhibitor administered into the medial preoptic area increases seminal emissions in an Ex copula reflex test: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 63(3) Jul 1999, 345-348. *Moya-Larano, J., & Fox, C. W. (2006). Ejaculate size, second male size, and moderate polyandry increase female fecundity in a seed beetle: Behavioral Ecology Vol 17(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 940-946. *Murphy, M. (1987). Down-regulation of post-synaptic serotonin receptors as a mechanism for clomipramine-induced anorgasmia: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151 Nov 1987, 704. *Nazareth, I., Lewin, J., & King, M. (2001). Sexual dysfunction after treatment for testicular cancer: A systematic review: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 51(6) Dec 2001, 735-743. *Newell, A. G. (1976). A case of ejaculatory incompetence treated with a mechanical aid: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 7(2) Jun 1976, 193-194. *Nininger, J. E. (1978). Inhibition of ejaculation by amitriptyline: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(6) Jun 1978, 750-751. *Nistri, M., & Deluca, P. L. (1964). Inhibition of ejaculation during treatment with thioridazine: Its eventual therapeutic value: L'Encephale 53(1) 1964, 203-206. *O'Flynn, R., & Michael, A. (2000). Reboxetine-induced spontaneous ejaculation: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 177 Dec 2000, 567-568. *O'Hanlon, J. K., & Sachs, B. D. (1980). Penile reflexes in rats after different numbers of ejaculations: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 29(3) Jul 1980, 338-348. *Olsson, M. (2001). "Voyeurism" prolongs copulation in the dragon lizard Ctenophorus fordi: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 50(4) 2001, 378-381. *Ottani, A., Giuliani, D., & Ferrari, F. (2002). Modulatory activity of sildenafil on copulatory behaviour of both intact and castrated male rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 72(3) Jun 2002, 717-722. *Padron Duran, R. S., Mas Diaz, J., Diaz Cabrera, L., & Alvisa Lostra, R. (1985). Ejaculatory impotence: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 26(1) Jan-Mar 1985, 63-68. *Paglietti, E., Quarantotti, B. P., Mereu, G., & Gessa, G. L. (1978). Apomorphine and L-DOPA lower ejaculation threshold in the male rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 20(5) May 1978, 559-562. *Parrott, R. F., & Barfield, R. J. (1975). Post-ejaculatory vocalization in castrated rats treated with various steroids: Physiology & Behavior Vol 15(2) Aug 1975, 159-163. *Parsons, J. T., Schrimshaw, E. W., Wolitski, R. J., Halkitis, P. N., Purcell, D. W., Hoff, C. C., et al. (2005). Sexual harm reduction practices of HIV-seropositive gay and bisexual men: Serosorting, strategic positioning, and withdrawal before ejaculation: AIDS Vol 19(Suppl1) Apr 2005, S13-S25. *Patrick, D. L., Althof, S. E., Pryor, J. L., Rosen, R., Rowland, D. L., Ho, K. F., et al. (2005). Premature Ejaculation: An Observational Study of Men and Their Partners: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(3) May 2005, 358-367. *Patrick, D. L., Rowland, D., & Rothman, M. (2007). Interrelationships among measures of premature ejaculation: The central role of perceived control: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(3) May 2007, 780-788. *Patterson, W. M. (1993). Fluoxetine-induced sexual dysfunction: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 54(2) Feb 1993, 71. *Pattij, T., de Jong, T. R., Uitterdijk, A., Waldinger, M. D., Veening, J. G., Cools, A. R., et al. (2005). Individual differences in male rat ejaculatory behaviour: Searching for models to study ejaculation disorders: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(3) Aug 2005, 724-734. *Pehek, E. A., Thompson, J. T., Eaton, R. C., Bazzett, T. J., & et al. (1988). Apomorphine and haloperidol, but not domperidone, affect penile reflexes in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 31(1) Sep 1988, 201-208. *Peirce, J. T., & Nuttall, D. L. (1961). Self-paced sexual behavior in the female rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 54(3) Jun 1961, 310-313. *Peirce, J. T., & Nuttall, R. L. (1961). Duration of sexual contacts in the rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 54(5) Oct 1961, 585-587. *Perachio, A. A., Marr, L. D., & Alexander, M. (1979). Sexual behavior in male rhesus monkeys elicited by electrical stimulation of preoptic and hypothalamic areas: Brain Research Vol 177(1) Nov 1979, 127-144. *Perrigo, G., Belvin, L., & Vom Saal, F. S. (1992). Time and sex in the male mouse: Temporal regulation of infanticide and parental behavior: Chronobiology International Vol 9(6) Dec 1992, 421-433. *Phoenix, C. H., & Chambers, K. C. (1988). Old age and sexual exhaustion in male rhesus macaques: Physiology & Behavior Vol 44(2) 1988, 157-163. *Phoenix, C. H., Dixson, A. F., & Resko, J. A. (1977). Effects of ejaculation on levels of testosterone, cortisol, and luteinizing hormone in peripheral plasma of rhesus monkeys: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 91(1) Feb 1977, 120-127. *Phoenix, C. H., & Jensen, J. N. (1973). Ejaculation by male rhesus in the absence of female partners: Hormones and Behavior Vol 4(3) Sep 1973, 231-238. *Phoenix, C. H., Jensen, J. N., & Chambers, K. C. (1989). Change of female partner and postejaculatory performance of young and old rhesus males: Physiology & Behavior Vol 45(2) Feb 1989, 367-371. *Pilastro, A., Mandelli, M., Gasparini, C., Dadda, M., & Bisazza, A. (2007). Copulation duration, insemination efficiency and male attractiveness in guppies: Animal Behaviour Vol 74(2) Aug 2007, 321-328. *Pollak, E. I. (1975). Temporal patterning of copulation in male Rattus norvegicus : Endogenous and exogenous control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pollak, E. I., & Sachs, B. D. (1975). Excitatory and inhibitory effects of stimulation applied during the postejaculatory interval of the male rat: Behavioral Biology Vol 15(4) Dec 1975, 449-461. *Pollak, E. I., & Sachs, B. D. (1976). Penile movements and the sensory control of copulation in the rat: Behavioral Biology Vol 17(2) Jun 1976, 177-186. *Pomerantz, S. M., Hepner, B. C., & Wertz, J. M. (1993). Serotonergic influences on male sexual behavior of rhesus monkeys: Effects of serotonin agonists: Psychopharmacology Vol 111(1) Apr 1993, 47-54. *Price, E. O., Smith, V. M., & Katz, L. S. (1984). Sexual stimulation of male dairy goats: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 13(1-2) Nov 1984, 83-92. *Price, E. O., Wallach, S. J., & Borgwardt, R. (1990). Relationship between the sexual performance of bulls and their behavioral responses to non-sexual novel stimuli: Behavioural Processes Vol 22(3) Jan 1990-1991, 227-233. *Pryde, N., & Woods, B. (1980). A case of absolute ejaculatory incompetence treated without extra-vaginal ejaculation: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 11(3) Sep 1980, 219-222. *Rapp, M. S. (1979). Two cases of ejaculatory impairment related to phenelzine: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136(9) Sep 1979, 1200-1201. *Reading, A. E., & Wiest, W. M. (1984). An analysis of self-reported sexual behavior in a sample of normal males: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 13(1) Feb 1984, 69-83. *Redmond, D. E., Kosten, T. R., & Reiser, M. F. (1983). Spontaneous ejaculation associated with anxiety: Psychophysiological considerations: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140(9) Sep 1983, 1163-1166. *Ren, P. (2007). Review of Coping with premature ejaculation: How to overcome PE, please your partner & have great sex: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 36(3) Jun 2007, 475-476. *Renyi, L., & Lewander, T. (1989). 5-HTsubscript1A and 5-HTsubscript1B agonists produce opposite effects on the ejaculatory response induced by amphetamine in rats. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Reston, C. A. (1983). Orgasmic reconditioning: A behavior-based treatment technique for redirecting sexual arousals of sex offenders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ribner, D. S. (2004). Ejaculatory restrictions as a factor in the treatment of Haredi (Ultraorthodox) Jewish couples: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 33(3) Jun 2004, 303-308. *Richardson, D., & Goldmeier, D. (2006). Recommendations for the management of retarded ejaculation: BASHH Special Interest Group for Sexual Dysfunction: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 17(1) Jan 2006, 7-13. *Richardson, D., Nalabanda, A., & Goldmeier, D. (2006). Retarded ejaculation - A review: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 17(3) Mar 2006, 143-150. *Robbins, A. (2003). "SSRIs and ejaculation: A double-blind, randomized, fixed-dose study with paroxetine and citalopram": Comment: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 23(1) Feb 2003, 108. *Robbins, M. B., & Jensen, G. D. (1978). Multiple orgasm in males: Journal of Sex Research Vol 14(1) Feb 1978, 21-26. *Rodriguez-Manzo, G., Lopez-Rubalcava, C., & Fernadez-Guasti, A. (1999). Anxiolytic-like effect of ejaculation under various sexual behavior conditions in the male rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 67(5) Nov 1999, 651-657. *Rosenbaum, J. F., & Pollack, M. H. (1988). Anhedonic ejaculation with desipramine: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 18(1) 1988, 85-88. *Rowland, D., van Diest, S., Incrocci, L., & Slob, A. K. (2005). Psychosexual Factors That Differentiate Men with Inhibited Ejaculation from Men with No Dysfunction or Another Sexual Dysfunction: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(3) May 2005, 383-389. *Rowland, D. L. (2007). Sexual Health and Problems: Erectile Dysfunction, Premature Ejaculation, and Male Orgasmic Disorder. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Rowland, D. L., Cooper, S. E., Slob, A. K., & Houtsmuller, E. J. (1997). The study of ejaculatory response in men in the psychophysiological laboratory: Journal of Sex Research Vol 34(2) 1997, 161-166. *Rubolini, D., Galeotti, P., Ferrari, G., Spairani, M., Bernini, F., & Fasola, M. (2006). Sperm allocation in relation to male traits, female size, and copulation behaviour in freshwater crayfish species: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 60(2) Jun 2006, 212-219. *Rutowski, R. L. (1979). The butterfly as an honest salesman: Animal Behaviour Vol 27(4) Nov 1979, 1269-1270. *Sachs, B. D. (2007). A contextual definition of male sexual arousal: Hormones and Behavior Vol 51(5) May 2007, 569-578. *Saldivar, A., Rios, C., & Fernandez-Guasti, A. (1991). Differential role of serotonin and noradrenaline on anxiety reduction after ejaculation in the rat: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 38(4) Apr 1991, 807-812. *Saldivar-Gonzalez, A., & Fernandez-Guasti, A. (1994). Ejaculation induced changes in escape latency in the hot plate test: Pharmacological analysis of anxiolytic versus analgesic effect: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 60(2) Feb 1994, 191-198. *Salsabili, N., Ziaei, A. M., Taheri, M., Akbari, K., & Jalaie, S. (2006). Impact of Sperm Collection Methods on Sperm Parameters in Spinal Cord Injured Men and Compared to Normal Controls in ICSI Program: Sexuality and Disability Vol 24(3) Sep 2006, 141-149. *Savalli, U. M., & Fox, C. W. (1998). Genetic variation in paternal investment in a seed beetle: Animal Behaviour Vol 56(4) Oct 1998, 953-961. *Schnetzler, J. P., Lamand, J. C., Cassassuce, J., & Carrel, M. (1964). The effects of neuroleptics in general and of thioridazine in particular on sexuality: L'Encephale 53(1) 1964, 207-214. *Schnur, S. L., Smith, E. R., Lee, R. L., Mas, M., & et al. (1989). A component analysis of the effects of DPAT on male rat sexual behavior: Physiology & Behavior Vol 45(5) May 1989, 897-901. *Schover, L. R., Thomas, A. J., Lakin, M. M., Montague, D. K., & et al. (1988). Orgasm phase dysfunctions in multiple sclerosis: Journal of Sex Research Vol 25(4) Nov 1988, 548-554. *Schwarcz, G. (1982). Case report of inhibition of ejaculation and retrograde ejaculation as side effects of amoxapine: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 139(2) Feb 1982, 233-234. *Schwartz, M. (1956). Instrumental and consummatory measures of sexual capacity in the male rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 49(4) Aug 1956, 328-333. *Seftel, A. D., Oates, R. D., & Krane, R. J. (1991). Disturbed sexual function in patients with spinal cord disease: Neurologic Clinics Vol 9(3) Aug 1991, 757-778. *Segraves, R. T. (1989). Effects of psychotropic drugs on human erection and ejaculation: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 46(3) Mar 1989, 275-284. *Segraves, R. T., Saran, A., Segraves, K., & Maguire, E. (1993). Clomipramine versus placebo in the treatment of premature ejaculation: A pilot study: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 19(3) Fal 1993, 198-200. *Shader, R. I. (1972). Sexual dysfunction associated with mesoridazine besylate (serentil): Psychopharmacologia Vol 27(3) 1972, 293-294. *Shafik, A., Shafik, I. A., El Sibai, O., & Shafik, A. A. (2007). Electromyographic study of the anterolateral abdominal wall muscles during ejaculation: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(4i) Jul 2007, 1022-1027. *Shamloul, R., & el Nashaar, A. (2006). Chronic Prostatitis in Premature Ejaculation: A Cohort Study in 153 Men: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(1) Jan 2006, 150-154. *Shaw, J. (1990). Play therapy with the sexual workhorse: Successful treatment with twelve cases of inhibited ejaculation: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 16(3) Fal 1990, 159-164. *Shishido, T., Shirakawa, H., Mori, M., Watanabe, K., & Takeuchi, S. (2004). Paroxetine-Induced Delayed Ejaculation in a Patient with Panic Disorder: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 46(3) Mar 2004, 299-301. *Shull, G. R., & Sprenkle, D. H. (1980). Retarded ejaculation reconceptualization and implications for treatment: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 6(4) Win 1980, 234-246. *Simmons, D. A. (2002). Projections and neurotransmitters of cells activated with ejaculation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sivrioglu, E. Y., Topaloglu, V. C., Sarandol, A., Akkaya, C., Eker, S. S., & Kirli, S. (2007). Reboxetine induced erectile dysfunction and spontaneous ejaculation during defecation and micturition: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(2) Mar 2007, 548-550. *Smith, E. R., & Davidson, J. M. (1990). Yohimbine attenuates aging-induced sexual deficiencies in male rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 47(4) Apr 1990, 631-634. *Smith, E. R., Lee, R. L., Schnur, S. L., & Davidson, J. M. (1987). Alpha-sub-2-adrenoceptor antagonists and male sexual behavior: II. Erectile and ejaculatory reflexes: Physiology & Behavior Vol 41(1) 1987, 15-19. *Soukhova-O'Hare, G. K., Schmidt, M. H., Nozdrachev, A. D., & Gozal, D. (2007). A novel mouse model for assessment of male sexual function: Physiology & Behavior Vol 91(5) Aug 2007, 535-543. *Spector, K. R., & Boyle, M. (1986). The prevalence and perceived aetiology of male sexual problems in a non-clinical sample: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 59(4) Dec 1986, 351-358. *Spiess, W. F., Geer, J. H., & O'Donohue, W. T. (1984). Premature ejaculation: Investigation of factors in ejaculatory latency: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 93(2) May 1984, 242-245. *Stefanick, M. L. (1983). The circadian patterns of spontaneous seminal emission, sexual activity and penile reflexes in the rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 31(6) Dec 1983, 737-743. *Stefanick, M. L., & Davidson, J. M. (1987). Genital responses in noncopulators and rats with lesions in the medial preoptic area or midthoracic spinal cord: Physiology & Behavior Vol 41(5) 1987, 439-444. *Steggall, M. J., Pryce, A., & Fowler, C. G. (2006). Is ethnicity and religion an aetiological factor in men with rapid ejaculation? : Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 21(4) Nov 2006, 429-437. *Stein, J. H., & Reiser, L. W. (1994). A study of White middle-class adolescent boys' responses to "semenarche" (the first ejaculation): Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 23(3) Jun 1994, 373-384. *Stewart, D. E., & Ohl, D. A. (1989). Idiopathic anejaculation treated by electroejaculation: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 19(3) 1989, 263-268. *Storch, D. D. (2002). Risperidone-induced retrograde ejaculation: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 41(4) Apr 2002, 365-366. *Strassberg, D. S., Mahoney, J. M., Schaugaard, M., & Hale, V. E. (1990). The role of anxiety in premature ejaculation: A psychophysiological model: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 19(3) Jun 1990, 251-257. *Swenson, J. R. (1993). Fluoxetine and sexual dysfunction: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 38(4) May 1993, 297. *Takenoshita, Y. (1998). Male homosexual behaviour accompanied by ejaculation in a free-ranging troop of Japanese macaques (Macaca fuscata): Folia Primatologica Vol 69(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 364-367. *Taub, D. M. (1982). Sexual behavior of wild Barbary macaque males (Macaca sylvanus): American Journal of Primatology Vol 2(1) 1982, 109-113. *Thexton, R. (1992). Ejaculatory difficulties. Boca Raton, FL: Chapman & Hall/CRC. *Thomas, D. A., McIntosh, T. K., & Barfield, R. J. (1980). Influence of androgen in the neonatal period on ejaculatory and postejaculatory behavior in the rat: Hormones and Behavior Vol 14(2) Jun 1980, 153-162. *Thomsen, R., & Soltis, J. (2004). Male Masturbation in Free-Ranging Japanese Macaques: International Journal of Primatology Vol 25(5) Oct 2004, 1033-1041. *Toner, J. P. (1986). Effect of copulatory behaviors on sperm output, sperm transport, uterine contractility and fertility in rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Toner, J. P., & Adler, N. T. (1986). The pre-ejaculatory behavior of male and female rats affects the number of sperm in the vagina and uterus: Physiology & Behavior Vol 36(2) 1986, 363-367. *Toner, J. P., Attas, A. I., & Adler, N. T. (1987). Transcervical sperm transport in the rat: The roles of pre-ejaculatory behavior and copulatory plug fit: Physiology & Behavior Vol 39(3) 1987, 371-375. *Uluocak, N., Erdemir, F., Cumurcu, B. E., Celikel, F. C., & Parlaktas, B. S. (2006). The effect of antidepressant drugs usage on ejaculation and orgasm in males: Klinik Psikofarmakoloji Bulteni Vol 16(2) Jun 2006, 104-108. *Van Furth, W. R., & Van Ree, J. M. (1996). Appetitive sexual behavior in male rats: 2. Sexual reward and level-changing behavior: Physiology & Behavior Vol 60(3) Sep 1996, 1007-1012. *Vance, E. B., & Wagner, N. N. (1976). Written descriptions of orgasm: A study of sex differences: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 5(1) Jan 1976, 87-98. *Vandereycken, W. (1986). Towards a better delineation of ejaculatory disorders: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 86(1) Jan-Feb 1986, 57-63. *VanDeventer, A. D., & Laws, D. R. (1978). Orgasmic reconditioning to redirect sexual arousal in pedophiles: Behavior Therapy Vol 9(5) Nov 1978, 748-765. *Vannucchi, T. (1998). Successful treatment of paroxetine-induced anorgasmia by cyproheptadine: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 33(4) Jul-Aug 1998, 191-192. *Veening, J. G., & Coolen, L. M. (1998). Neural activation following sexual behavior in the male and female rat brain: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 92(2) May 1998, 181-193. *Vega-Matuszczyk, J., Ahlenius, S., Eneroth, P., & Larsson, K. (1995). Adrenalectomy does not prevent the ability of 8-OH-DPAT to decrease the ejaculatory threshold in male rats: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 5(2) Jun 1995, 115-118. *Verma, R. K., Sharma, S., Singh, R., Rangaiyan, G., & Pelto, P. J. (2003). Beliefs concerning sexual health problems and treatment seeking among men in an Indian slum community: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 5(3) May-Jun 2003, 265-276. *vom Saal, F. S. (1985). Time-contingent change in infanticide and parental behavior induced by ejaculation in male mice: Physiology & Behavior Vol 34(1) Jan 1985, 7-15. *Waldinger, M. D. (2003). "SSRIs and ejaculation: A double-blind, randomized, fixed-dose study with paroxetine and citalopram": Reply to comments by Robbins: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 23(1) Feb 2003, 108-109. *Waldinger, M. D., Hengeveld, M. W., Zwinderman, A. H., & Olivier, B. (1998). Effect of SSRI antidepressants on ejaculation: A double-blind, randomized, placebo-controlled study with fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, paroxetine, and sertraline: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 18(4) Aug 1998, 274-281. *Waldinger, M. D., & Schweitzer, D. H. (2002). Postorgasmic illness syndrome: Two cases: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 28(3) May-Jun 2002, 251-255. *Ward, I. L., Ward, O. B., Mehan, D., Winn, R. J., French, J. A., & Hendricks, S. E. (1996). Prenatal alcohol and stress interact to attenuate ejaculatory behavior, but not serum testosterone or LH in adult male rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 110(6) Dec 1996, 1469-1477. *Waterman, C. K., & Chiauzzi, E. J. (1982). The role of orgasm in male and female sexual enjoyment: Journal of Sex Research Vol 18(2) May 1982, 146-159. *Wee, B. F. (1987). Genetic, hormonal, and neuroanatomical correlates of sexual behavior in the house mouse (Mus musculus): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Whalen, R. E. (1961). Effects of mounting without intromission and intromission without ejaculation on sexual behavior and maze learning: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 54(4) Aug 1961, 409-415. *Whipple, B., Myers, B. R., & Komisaruk, B. R. (1998). Male multiple ejaculatory orgasms: A case study: Journal of Sex Education & Therapy Vol 23(2) 1998, 157-162. *White, N. R., Cagiano, R., Moises, A. U., & Barfield, R. J. (1990). Changes in mating vocalizations over the ejaculatory series in rats (Rattus norvegicus): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 104(3) Sep 1990, 255-262. *Wiley, D. J., Visscher, B. R., Grosser, S., Hoover, D. R., Day, R., Gange, S., et al. (2000). Evidence that anoreceptive intercourse with ejaculate exposure is associated with rapid CD4 cell loss: AIDS Vol 14(6) Apr 2000, 707-715. *Williams, J., & O'Brien, J. (1994). Ejaculation associated with zuclopenthixol: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 165(5) Nov 1994, 697. *Williams, W. (1985). Anaesthetic ejaculation: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 11(1) Spr 1985, 19-29. *Witkin, M. H., & Kaplan, H. S. (1982). Sex therapy and penectomy: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 8(3) Fal 1982, 209-221. *Yang, L.-Y., & Clemens, L. G. (1996). Relation of intromissions to the female's postejaculatory refractory period in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 60(6) Dec 1996, 1505-1511. *Yonezawa, A., Ando, R., Watanabe, C., Furuta, S., Kutsuwa, M., Sakurada, S., et al. (2001). alpha -sub-2-adrenoceptor antagonists: Effects on ejaculation, penile erection and pelvic thrusting behavior in dogs: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 70(1) Sep 2001, 141-147. *Yonezawa, A., Kawamura, S., Ando, R., Tadano, T., & et al. (1992). Chronic clonidine treatment and its termination: Effects on penile erection and ejaculation in the dog: Life Sciences Vol 51(25) 1992, 1999-2007. *Yonezawa, A., Yoshizumi, M., Ebiko, M., Ise, S.-n., Watanabe, C., Mizoguchi, H., et al. (2008). Ejaculatory response induced by a 5-HT-sub-2 receptor agonist m-CPP in rats: Differential roles of 5-HT-sub-2 receptor subtypes: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 88(4) Feb 2008, 367-373. *Yonezawa, A., Yoshizumi, M., Ebiko, M., Iwanaga, T., Kimura, Y., & Sakurada, S. (2005). Evidence for an involvement of peripheral serotonin in p-chloroamphetamine-induced ejaculation of rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 82(4) Dec 2005, 744-750. *Yoshida, K., Higuchi, H., Takahashi, H., & Shimizu, T. (2004). Ejaculation After Defecation Without Orgasm Induced by Milnacipran: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 16(4) Fal 2004, 544. *Zbinden, M., Largiader, C. R., & Bakker, T. C. M. (2004). Body size of virtual rivals affects ejaculate size in sticklebacks: Behavioral Ecology Vol 15(1) Jan 2004, 137-140. *Zbinden, M., Mazzi, D., Kunzler, R., Largiader, C. R., & Bakker, T. C. M. (2003). Courting virtual rivals increase ejaculate size in sticklebacks: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 54(3) Aug 2003, 205-209. *Zgourides, G. D. (1989). Retarded ejaculation: Overview of the disorder and treatment implications: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zgourides, G. D., & Warren, R. (1989). Retarded ejaculation: Overview and treatment implications: Journal of Psychology & Human Sexuality Vol 2(2) 1989, 139-150. *Zumpe, D., & Michael, R. P. (1977). Effects of ejaculations by males on the sexual invitations of female rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta): Behaviour Vol 60(3-4) 1977, 260-277. *Zumpe, D., & Michael, R. P. (1984). Low potency of intact male rhesus monkeys after long-term visual contact with their female partners: American Journal of Primatology Vol 6(3) 1984, 241-252. *Zumpe, D., & Michael, R. P. (1988). Effects of medroxyprogesterone acetate on plasma testosterone and sexual behavior in male cynomolgus monkeys (Macaca fascicularis): Physiology & Behavior Vol 42(4) 1988, 343-349. Category:Orgasm